Ares on Trial
by Princess CatK
Summary: When Ares is put on trial for attempting to kill Hercules which is in direct violation of the protection order put in place by Zeus Ares chooses Hercules as his atourney. Will Hercules be able to prove Ares innocence or will he be sent to tartorus?


Ares ON Trial

When Ares allegedly tires to murder Hercules, Hercules must act as his Council at his trial.

Young Hercules theme, In an age of light and darkness Zeus King to the gods ruled the universe. He had a son Young Hercules. Half god half man Young Hercules longs to find his place in the world, the father he's never known and what it means to be a hero. Before the man became legend before the legend became myth came the greatest adventure of all Young Hercules

Our story opens with Hercules, Jason and Iolaus in a fishing boat attempting to catch some fish. Jason is whistling and Hercules suggests that Jason should stop because the whistling will scare the fish. Jason does one slighter whistle the Iolaus nudges him and asks hay auh what did you put for #12? Jason answers without delay Pandora's Box. Pandora's Box says Iolaus confused. Yah says Jason back. Iolaus turns towards Hercules and asks what did you put? Pandora's Box why what did you put asks Hercules. I ah put he fake coughs and replies false in a low voice. What did you say questions Hercules again unable to hear his answer. I said I put false said Iolaus looking at the both of them. Hercules smiles and responds it wasn't a true or false question with slight giggle. Aw come on the instructions were confusing defends Iolaus. You have got to crack a scroll every now and then if you want to graduate my friend retorts Jason. Thank you Jason Mr. god of homework responds Iolaus rhetorically. Listen next time we will study together alright say Hercules. Whatever responds Ioloas obviously not liking where the conversation was going. Suddenly out of nowhere appears Ares standing the middle of the boat and their peaceful fishing day suddenly turns deadly. I'm afraid there is not going to be a next time little brother say Ares as is starts to rain. Ares says Ioloas startled. Ares turns towards Jason and Iolaus and says Guys can we have a little privacy here? With that he throws small lightning bolts at them sending them flying. Hercules stands to face Ares and shouts you leave them out of this pointing at his friends who are now safe on shore. Ares ignores Hercules and says what makes you think you can come defile my temple and get away with it? My priests saw you! Startled by this outrageous charge Hercules looks at Ares Wha... What? Says Hercules confused. What you know what I'm talking about shouts Ares picking up Hercules and tossing him causing him to land hard on his back at the rear of the boat. As he is getting up he replies No, actually I don't know what you are talking about. As he Hercules grabs the oar and hits Ares saying what are you going to do now? The oar breaks in half and Ares starts to laugh. Hercules looks at the oar points to it and starts laughing too. Ares then hits him with a lightning bolt and he falls back into the boat in pain. Ioloas who is finally back on his feat screams Hercules and Jason cries out let's get him again Ares then hits them with a lightning bolt and they once again tumble to the ground. Ares turns his attention back toward Hercules. He places his hands on his knees and leaning in towards him says now I guess we find out if blood is really thicker than water he says raising an eyebrow. Hercules looks at him and finally says wow you need help. Once again on his feet he charges at Ares and wraps himself around his waste. Ares stands there waiting for Hercules to once again stand up. When he does Hercules asks why can't you just leave me alone. Ares responds simply I just don't like you. With that he tosses him to land. When Hercules is able to move again he looks for Ares but he is no longer on the boat and is not anywhere to be seen on land. Suddenly he appears behind Hercules and says Hay! He then picks Hercules up and once and again throws him but this time the throw seems weak. Listen I've never even been to you temple alright? Liar screams Ares kicking Hercules in the side. Hercules is able to fight Ares and hit him several times which is very unusual in a fight with Ares. The fight continues and Ares ultimately causes Hercules to fall down a very rocky hill. Ow, Ow mocks Ares and laughs. As Hercules once again stumbles to his feet Ares does a gleeful cry and lands down at the bottom of the hill with no effort at all. Hercules scrambles to the top and as Ares calls to him Hercules turns towards him. You know I never really cared for large families! Goodnight John boy he yells as he throws a large lightning bolt causing Hercules to fly though the air and land in the boat. Hercules looks around but Ares is nowhere in sight once again. He then feels the boat start to rock as the water bubbles underneath it. Hercules takes the oar and hits the water uselessly. He tries to stop the boat from shaking and it does no good. Suddenly Ares appears in the boat again and says your too slow little brother! Hercules half smiles and then looks solemn as Ares raises his hands and continues you really are at that awkward age and I'm afraid you're never going to grow out of it! Hercules looks up in terror as Ares laughs hystiracally and throughs a lightniging blot directly at Hercules. the boat then falls to pieces. it is then that Iolaus and Jason regain consiounse. they look and see the boat colapsed but no Hercules in sight. they call to him with no response. Jason goes to dive in the water but Iolaus stops him. I Can't swim he states. what asks Jason in SHOCK? remember last time when he trough me I can't swim. Ok says jason just be ready when i pull him out. Hercules calls Jason as he dives in and swims to the colapsed boat. meanwhile on shore Iolaus is pleading come on Jason. jason calls back to Iolaus I can't see him it's too deep! IOLAUS CALLS TO HIM KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM jASON! jASON CALLS HERCULES'S NAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO NO PREVAIL. MEANWHILE hERCULES WAKES UP AND LOOKS AROUND AM I DEAD? NO, OK AS HE IS ASKING THIS GODS APEAR AND hERCULES REALIZES THAT HE IS ON OLYMPUS HE IS TOTALLY CONFUSED. HOW DID I GET HERE? HE GALNCES AROUND the ROOM TO SEE THREE THRONES AND THEN APOLLO, ATHENA AND hEFPEHSTOUS SITTING ON THEM. HE SEE hEPHESTOS AND WAVES TO HIM he waves back enthousatically. yo bro! ha ha hee laughs hephestos. then suddnly a omunous chair apears and so does ares wraped tightly in chains. brohters, sister to what do i owe the honour of aperaing here today? you stand accused of attempted murder in full defyance to zuses protectiveorder to your brohter hercules declaris scoffs as ares responds. half brohter if you don't mind. whatever retorts apollo the point is you tried to kill him. to which hurcules nodds if i tried to kill him he would be dead right now replies ares to this accusation. as athena is talking strife takes a grape and throws it at hercules and Discord laughs. hercules looks back at him for a moment and whispers stop it. I suggest that you take these charges a little more seriosuly if this tirbunal finds you guilty you will spend an eternity of unimginable tourment in the firery depths of tartarous that is reserved for fallen gods declars athena. to this hercules starts to laugh the gods all look at him ares is not able to turn all the way but turns slightly realizing that it wasn't funny to the others hercules stops. ares turns back to athena and declares sister i'm sure you would love any excuse to put me away for an eternity but don't you think zues has gone a bit too far this time protecting his little boy? are you procicuting the god of war for attacking somebody its what i do! oh so let me get this stright when you maime, kill, and its strickly buissness right asks apollo rehtorically to which ares responds. i love my job so sue me responds ares. i grant you place in the universe ares but even you can go TOO far and this time you did declares athena. excuse me? did i miss something here or have we forgotten some tiny detail like oh i don't know a trail demands ares. atena clears her throat and looks over at hephestous. oh yah right sorry fumbles hepehstous as he reaches for a scroll and tries to read it. he is not the best choice for this job as he is unable to pronounce most of the words and has to try several times to the discust of ARES AND the annoyance of apollo. as oh a um whats that word? oh olympian god you will receive a fair hering and accordence with the law you will be alloud to choose your own ouh oh defender chuclkes hephestous. athena calls out councel for the defence please rise. hercules looks around to see who will defend ares. athena then says i said rise hercules looks up and realizes that she is refuring to him. me he says surprised. meanwhile down on earht iolous is standing on the school roof top with a sword callign to the gods cowares come on and fight me! you call yourself gods you sneek up and attack people wihtout warning YOU'RE not gods YOU'RE just a bunch of stinking cowards! Jason calls to him iolaus to which he responds leave me alone jason. hay its not you're fault IT'S not our fault ares is a god theres nothing we could have done consles jason. all i know is my friend needed me and i was no help and now he's gone. once again we are brough to olympous where an impastiont apollo calls hello we're waitting! Ares asks pollitly may i have a word with my counciel. athena nodds and says please do. once again hercules looks around to see who ARES COUNCEL IS AND ALL the gods point to him. realizing that he is indeed ares council he walks up to where ares is bound. hi he says to athena apollo and hepehstous and again hi to ares. ares motions for him to come closer huh says hercules leaning in a little closer to which ares repsonds by grabbing him by the shirt you're not starting off too well litte brother he releases him. and hercules looks confused. let me get this straight ok? you chose me to represent you on charges of you trying to kill me? ares nodds the irony of it apealed to me besides you're such a goody good i know you're gonna do you're very best. hurcules apoaches the jugeds i have a question am i allowed to refuse to surveas ares defender? athena leans close to hear hurcules question and then back again and motions towards hepehstous who says a right and pulls out the scroll once again. ok if se ares sighs oh selected defender of an accused god in a godly tri hepestous squints at the scroll then says oh tirbubal the chosen one must serve or else share the sentence if the accused found guil quilty. well i accept then good choice responds apoloo whoes arms are now crossed hurcules leans in to speak with ares this is rediculous i know that you're guilty i was there. well i was'nt seered ares. what are you talking about says a once again confused hurcules.i.. i did not try to kill you ok? I mean i would love to right here right now but i'm no fool you'r e under zues's protection and i do not intend to spend the rest of eternity in tarutous being knawed on by some idiotic monster. you got that mister decliars ares. i got it says hurcules still a little confused. athena looks at hurcules and ask council for the defence how do you plead? ares looks at hurcules with concern hurcules folds his arms across his chest and resonds not guily and then he looks back at ares like you happy? so you were'nt there, ok then you are going to need an alabi and a witness to back it up. strife and discord i was with them today they can back it i don't know, are you sure that you can trust them? IT'S not about trust they are scared of me. ouh just do it counciler oh hercules sighs ok i call discord. huum smerks discord as she makes her way up to the witness stand. hi discord give hurcules a oh brohter look and ares turns to hurcules with a what are you doing look. oh ummm where were you on the day in question? ares gives a satisfied nodd. you meen today? yes today. i was with ares at his place. oh all day? pritty much responds discord. ok, and ah at any point in your day did you know ares sort of talk ABOUT TRYING to killing me asked hurcules waving his arms. sure he talks about it constantly. it a favorite topic, ares frowns at her and growls. well you know it's true! Ares calms down and shakes his head in somewhat if an agreement. oh so what you are trying to say is it is not unusual to hear ares um talk about trying to kill me? not at all smerks discord of course today was little different. really hurcules sighs in reliaf and why is that? o because today he actually did try to kill you. ares grabbed at his ristraints and screams she lies! to which athena responded ares calm down! stirfe moans in the backgroudn and falls down on the pillows behind him. DISCORD GIVES a contented smerk as the scene once again shifts back towards earth where iolaus is walking away from the accadamy with his sack on his shoulder. .he hears his name called an looks back to see his centor professor with his arms crossed asking him where are you going? I don't know responds iolaus i can't stay here. don't you think hercules would want you to stay his instructior ASKS? iolasu shurgges everyday would be a reminder that i lost a friend. his teacher places his hand on his mouth in a thougtful way then crosses them again and responds you know it's said that a friend is never really lost if you remain true to the dreams you shared with that he turns and leaves. back on olympus hurcules is tring to get discord's point compleetly across. loud OOOHH'S COME FROM THE gods -wathcing the trial in responce to discord' S testimony. quite in the court, demand athena. hurcules runs his hand through his hair and then says so let me get this straight you were actually a witness to ares trying to kill me? hum yes i was discord rehtorted. hurcules gets closer and then ask then how come i didn't see you there? well i wasn't there, there you know says discord with AN additude, but i was watching you know, the way real gods can ares is glaring at discord with a you are dead meat when i get out of this look. you mind telling me how ares tried to kill me you know what did he do? Come on he says as he heads back towards ares. well first he hit you and then he smashed you're boat, he did a real number on your friends and you put up a pritty good fight answers discord with a shrugg. you know, says hurcules you two should have got you're stories striaght that's all i'm saying he says to ares as he walks aroudn the chair. she's lying don't listen to her beggs ares. discord smerks again with a huum. the gods who are to judge ares have looks of intreege on their faces. just one more question, if ares is sent to tartarous who do you work for who? humm STRIFE? strife sits up with intrest at the mention of his name. excuse me? demands discord with a look of shock on her face. well that's the way it works is'nt it? I mean strife's the next in line i mean ares goes out and strife comes in and he's the god of war right? that little twerp god of war? says discord is discust meanwhile strife is in the background has a look of shock at this name calling and annoucncement that he would take over for ares. discord grabs hurcules by the shirt and puls hm close we're not talking god here pal we're talking goddess got it discord declairs. then realzing what she just said she looks downward. yah, no further questions he says with a wink at discord who glances at him warily hum she sighs as she leaves the stand. the gods who are jugeing the trial look at each other for a moment while hurcules returns to ares side. right so you think that she… hay I'm thinking here alright? as discord sits down stirfe teases her unitl hurcules call him. he strolls up and just as he is about to pass the chair ares grabs him and growls don't betray me! strife GIVES ares two thumbs up and takes his place at the witness stand. strife, says hurcules. that's my name, responds strife turning towards the judges. don't wear it out strife says with a laugh! hurcules give a slight chuckle and then knocks on the stand to get strfes attention. strife turns back to hurcules. were you with ares today hurcules QUESTIONS? strife draws out his answer in a long yep! hephestous makes a coocoo sign and points towards strife as the questioning continues. did you witness the attack on me? you could put it that way says strife turnign towards athena. oooh athena… hurcules jumps in strifes way blocking his veiw of the judges and demands was it ares who attacked me? well it sure looked like it smile strife turning back twoards the other gods and ares. you back stabbing sniviling worm growls ares forming a lightning bolt in his hand to throwat strife. the lightning or fire bolt echstingihses as athena demandsares calm down!I will not warn you again! Hurcules shuhses ares from behind strife. strife is now directly looking at ares and is wearing a huge smerk on his face. Ares give a sigh and waves his hands in defeat as strife chuckeles nurvously. then the turns his attention back to hurcules who is leaning on the throne near athena. let me ask you something, was their something different about ares today i mean something different when he attacke me? DIFFERENT? what do you mean? asks strife with a bit of a nurvosu LAUGH., i don't know. hurcules once again returned to the center of the room and stirfe turned to face him. like he wasn't himself, YOU know he had kind a slow reaction TIME; he was a little clumsey a little confused, a little weak? did you get that impression? huh. he looked good to me said strife with a shrug as ares contintued to frown at him. stirfe turned back towards athena and stated he's the champ, putting his fist up like a boxer and the laughing a little. i don't know, eeh questioned strife as hurcules continued. i got the drop on him two or three times said hurcules as he ate some grapes and drank from a cup. there was even a time when i flattend him sand i swear i saw him cry. ares GLARED BACKWARDS a hurcules andthe rest of the gods laughed at this rediculous notiotion. strife looked nurvous as hurcules tossed the grapes away and said come on strife you want to know what i think, HUM. I'm not convinced that ares even shattered that boat. At this point stirfe is beginning to whine slightly with irritation. i think that the wood was rotten, the big baby just tripped over his own feet and i think that… hurcules was intuerupted by STRIFE YELLING and pointing no! i distroyed that boat! I laid you out I brought you down and i…. discord gave rolledher eyes in the background she knew that strife had belw it. eeheh… stirfe turned back towards athena, apollo and hephestous who looked down on him with frowns. don't look at me whinned stirfe she made me do it and with that he burst into tears. i rest my case stated hurcules. hepestous leaned towards athena and asked do you want me to fordge some more chains? two sets answered athena. ok nodded hepestous who understood her inteniton. strife looked at ares apologetically i'm sorry he whinned and then put his head down as ares gave no response. Ares it is the decisoin of the tirbunal that all charges agaenst you be dropped. yes! crowed as the chains binding him to the chair lifted realeasing him. hephestous rolle his eyes in disgust. you could tell that he was not pleased that ares had been released. athena went on, STRIFE and Dischord for conspiring to murder a protected mortal eeeh graoned Dischord and for impersonating a god we sentence you to enternity in the bowles of tartarous. oh man goaned Strife. Ares then spoke up may i ask a favor of the court? Hephestous looked at athena with a what do you think look. ahtena raised an eyebrow, turn them over to me. That's ok really sAID DISCHORD. tartarous IS AHUM FINE AGREED STRIFE. ATHENA SMILE SHE KNEW THAT ARES WOULD MAKE the TWO CONDEMED DEMIGODS LIVES MISERBALE and SO SHE AGREED. VERY WELL SHE NODDED AND THEN BANGED THE GAVEL COURT IS NOW AJOURNED. BYE-BYE GUYS LAUGHED APOLLO LETS GO CATHC SOME RAYS AND with THAT HE DISAPEARED ALONG with HEPHSTOUS AND AHTENA. HEHA LAUGHED ARES. hURCULES POINTED AT THEM AND SAT DOWN IN THE CHAIR AND SMILED. ARES LEANED IN CLOSE TO HIM AND SAID YOU RELIZE THIS CHANGES NOTHING BETWEEN US! hERCULES LOOKED AT HIM AND REPONDED the, YEAH AND with THAT aRES DISAPEARED. YOU'RE WELCOME SAID HERCULES WHO WAS NOW ALONE. MEANWHILE BACK AT THE ACADDAMY jASON WAS POLLISHING HIS SOWRD NEAR THE WELL. iOLAUS CAME UP BESIDE HIM i HEAR THAT YOU ARE STAYING A WHILE. YEAH i JUST THINK that's WHAT HERCULES WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU KNOW? cOULD BE SAID JASON LOOKING UP THEN CONTIUED WHY don't YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF? IOLaus looked towards the entrence and to his surprise and happyness his beloved buddy was headed toward him alive and well. Hercules he called out and then ran to great his long lost friend. they almost hugged but thought the better of it and locked arms instead. I've been gone longer than i thought huh? where have you BEEN, DEMANDED iolaus. Hercules scratched his head and replied IT'S kinda hard to explain really. ok well just don't go vanishing on us again ok? alright I'll try not too. welcome back hercules said Jason shaking his hand. thanks jason replied hercules. yah alright ok said hercules and iolasu back and fourth and. then finally the y embraced each other in a brotherly hug for a moment. you werent worried about me were you asked hercules. I knew that you would be coming back resonded iolaus as they headed into the inside of the school.

that is the end of the trail of ares!


End file.
